California Craze!
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: The boys go to Cali! And when I say 'the boys', I mean Zero, X, and Axl! Follow their adventures as: Zero gets pelted by fan girls, X is confused, and Axl wants to go to Disneyland! Rate T to be safe due to occasional language, and a bunch of other stuff.- Yaoi (Boy x Boy) - I do not own the cover photo!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Megaman X or any of its characters! All I own is myself. O3O Oh, and yes, another Megaman X fic. Sorry; I just can't help myself.**

**Enjoyyyyyyyyyy, and this first chapter is really short as it's only kind of an intro. **

"Do reploids have arm pit hair?" Axl asked curiously as he stuffed a random plush Zero (he was his biggest fan) into his suitcase.

Zero stared at him for a moment, which rapidly grew into several minutes.

THE HECK OF A QUESTION WAS THAT?!

"Do we even have freaking belly buttons?!" Zero yelled, now concerned by both of these facts. Just how human were they?

"Um, no..." X trailed off, not actually sure himself. Vile had bragged countless times about having a belly button.

Come to think of it, he'd bragged about being the first reploid to actually have a butt that didn't look like someone wacked it until it went flat.

Him, and Lumine.

But Lumine had always been so self-praising. The white haired tentacle wielding reploid of doom (that's his full name) never relented.

Or shut up.

"What about _my _question?" Axl asked indignantly.

"Why don't you check?" Zero responded, snickering at Axl's slightly horrified expression.

"No!" The spiky haired reploid protested, quickly focusing on his packing once more.

X gave Zero a look, but the blonde reploid just ignored it and pretended to be whistling his theme from Megaman X 6.

WAIT.

HOW THE HECK.

DOES HE KNOW THAT SONG EXISTS?!

DOES THAT MEAN HE KNOWS HE'S IN A GAME?!

Zero looked at the blue-haired girl near by, who was freaking out over what he was humming.

"I'm in a game?" The red reploid asked slowly.

The blue haired girl quickly retreated, leaving behind several folders. All three reploids looked at each other and picked them up.

"Yaoi?" All three said at once.

What was...yaoi?

Was it good?

WAS IT FOOD?!

No, it wasn't the last one. That had been confirmed after Axl had attempted to eat it.

He now had paper poisoning.

And yes, that exists. Suck it up.

"What's...this?" Zero slowly began to pull out a picture that looked like it had him and X on it.

The blue haired girl popped out again and snatched the folders before running away, grinning happily at her escape.

The three reploids shrugged and continued packing.

"So...arm pit hair anyone?"

"Axl, shut up."

**o.o Axl is obsessed with arm pit hair. My brother is, too, as weird as that sounds...xD**

**Zero: Hey, Anna?**

**Me: MY HANDSOME ANGEL HAZ ARRIVED! LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Megaman, do you really think it would be as normal as it is? Heck no. Sooooooo...  
**

**Also!**

**I've decided, just for kicks, there will be shounen ai/ light boy x boy in here. Nothing..well, drastic, because it's a crack fic. XD So if you don't like yaoi... *starts singing the 'Can't Touch This' song and points to this fic***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Airport**

"This place is huge!" Axl exclaimed, running around to every little object like Rapunzel after she'd escaped her tower. All you had to do was combine Axl's personality and Zero's hair...

That would be weird.

"Because it's a freaking airport you duncebucket." Zero bopped Axl on the head as he said this, earning a cry of anger from the latter reploid and a smirk of triumph from the former.

"Guys, stop." X said with a sigh, not wanting to embarrass himself.

The two sighed and stepped away from each other reluctantly.

"When's our flight?" asked Axl.

"In an hour." X replied promptly.

"Shoooooottttt!" Zero and Axl wailed together.

If there was one thing they hated...

Make that loathed.

DESPISED!

Oops, got a bit carried away.

It was waiting. Cursed, dreaded, messed up waiting.

"So what do we do?" asked Axl again.

"Look at selfies with me in them." Zero proposed, running his hands through his hair out of habit.

X rolled his eyes. "We spent all night doing that."

"I never get tired of them." The blonde reploid countered.

"Well, I do." Axl huffed indignantly.

"You're just jealousy of my sexiness." Zero replied with a grin.

X blushed and looked away, but Axl was not havin' it.

"Take that back!" The red head demanded, snarling when all Zero did was smirk.

"But it's the truth~" The 'Crimson Hunter' sang cheerily.

All of a sudden, Vile and Neon Tiger came out of no where, which meant trouble for X and Zero. Axl was only in the clear because it was Lumine who was targeting him.

And the purple haired idiotic *censored* was somewhere in...where was it, Germany? Switzerland?

"Zero, will you marry me?" asked Neon Tiger with a squeal.

Zero recoiled in horror and hid behind X. "Heck no!"

"No one gives a rat's anus about your stupid crush, Tiger." Vile spat, then proceeded to walk over to X and present a bouquet of flowers. "Hello~"

X rolled his eyes. "Vile, when will you learn -"

"Do rat's have anuses?" Neon Tiger asked, actually curious.

"Who cares?!" Vile, X, Zero, and Axl yelled at once.

"I just wanted to know!" Neon Tiger wailed, trying to hug Zero for support, but all he got was a kick to the face.

"Wait, why are you guys even here?" X asked, just now noticing how weird it was that they were in the exact same airport.

"LORD HAVE MERCY!"

They all looked at Zero.

Oohhh, looks like Neon Tiger kissed his foot.

But why did he yell that?

Neon Tiger deserved no mercy.

"Zero, guess what?" Vile said with his usual sly tone. "Neon Tiger was making out with a picture of you yesterday."

"TO MUCH DARN INFO!" Axl screamed, shoving his hands in his...er, do reploids have ears?

Well, if rat's had anuses...

THEN REPLOIDS CAN HAVE EARS! HUZZAH!

* * *

**Abrupt ending ftw yo. Anyways, I got the 'Neon Tiger is hopelessly in love with Zero' from a fic I read awhile ago. I don't remember the title but I do know Neon Tiger was enthralled with Zero. xD  
**

**Zero: SAVE MEH**

**Neon Tiger: MY ANGEL**

**Me: ._. Both of you shaddup.**

**Axl: Cherry was recently in a tornado and stuff, so be nice guys. **

**Me: Yas. What he said.**

**R&amp;R, and I don't give a rat's anus if you hate. This story is pretty much just crack, so it's not meant to be...good, so to speak.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing homies. Nothing. **_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Axl asked for the 20th time in the past 10 minutes.

Zero glared at him. "We aren't even on the plane you idiot."

"Zero, will you marry me?" asked Neon Tiger hopefully, leaning in closer to Zero.

The blonde recoiled and clung to X, who was sleep and didn't even notice the fact that Vile was sticking flowers into his soft brown hair. Axl was listening to Skillet and Three Days Grace, and Zero...

Was, well, clinging to X.

So, all in all, they were bored, sleep, and terrified.

"I'm hungry." Axl announced, unplugging the ear buds from his ears.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you all! Axl does have ears! Isn't that wonderful news?!

IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL -

Sorry, had a moment.

"You little -!"

Axl and Zero turned to look at Vile, who was muttering words that surpassed the rating of this story, hence why they are not mentioned. To name some of the lesser words...

Fuck.

Shit.

Bitch.

Hey! I told you it was going to be bad! Plus, it's Vile, and he has a...well, 'vile' mouth, so to speak.

"CURSE YOU FLAPPY BIRDDDDD!" Vile chucked his phone, but Axl caught it and stuffed it into his pocket sneakily.

"Hey guys..."

They all looked at Neon Tiger, who showed them some Sonic The Hedgehog fan art.

"Do you ship Sonic and Knuckles, or Sonic and Shadow?" The animal like reploid asked curiously.

"What's shipping mean?" Axl asked, unplugging his headphones once again.

Zero examined his fingernails nonchalantly. "It's mean you stick a stamp on something and send it else where."

"Why? And where do I ship them?" The redheaded reploid questioned, now fully interested in what Zero had to say.

"I don't know, and probably...Italy." Zero said the last word hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Axl raised what would've been his eyebrow. "Why Italy?"

"Because spagetti, that's why." Vile answered quickly.

"I'm bored."

"Shut up, Axl."

"Zero, marry me!"

"HECK WITH THE NO."

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"HALLEJUAH! I HOPE YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

**My family sounds like this when we're in the car on a road trip. XDDDD  
**

**R&amp;R, and no flames or hate. Thanks to reviewer 53 for being my first reviewer/review!**


End file.
